


The Love of Murdocks

by captastrophysics



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Foggy loves old love songs, Hurt/Comfort, Jack sings Irish folk songs to Maggie and you cant tell me otherwise, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, Slight Character Study, Song Lyrics, Sorta song fic, They are All in Love, Wrote in 30 minutes on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captastrophysics/pseuds/captastrophysics
Summary: Snapshots of Murdocks in love
Relationships: Jonathan "Jack" Murdock/Margaret Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 18





	The Love of Murdocks

It begins small. Like any fire, love grows as it is fed. The embers bloom warmth in the pit of his stomach.

It starts with a smile. And a stutter. And a misunderstanding. And nervous laughter that ends with them both unable to catch their breaths or slow the rapid beat in their chests. 

It unfolds slowly. Little things to feed the tiny fire between them. Small electric touches that send lightning up his finger tips. Blushes that disappear past the collar of his shirt. Embarrassed glances across the room that stoke the hearth in his heart.

And so, it begins.

-

The sunlight streams through the window next to them in the early morning. He is used to rising with the light, beginning his days running to the gym. But the image next to him makes him hesitate.

She lays next to him, her hair fanned out on the pillow like a halo. She clutches at the sheet next to him as he moves from her grip to sit up. She hums as she cracks open her eyes, “Either get out of bed or come back and hold me. You’re letting all the warmth out, Jackie.” Her smirk makes her eyes sparkle and crinkle at the corners.

He brushes her hair behind her ear and moves back down, pulling her back to him and quietly humming the slow irish tune and whispering the words

_ “Oh Maggie, give me one more chance. I swear I’ll make everything right.” _

And maybe for once, for the both of them, everything is right.

In fact, everything is perfect.

-

He hears a heartbeat first. Over the noise of people finding their rooms and meeting their roommates and neighbors. It's steady, calm, despite the nerves of move-in day at Columbia. And it’s coming from his room.

Then when he introduces himself, he already knows that he’s gonna like his roommate. He is blunt. On accident. And is funny. And his stutter is adorable. But that last thought is going deep, deep into his brain, only to be thought quietly and seldom. They have to live together. Having a crush on your roommate isn’t advised.

But he’s kind. Almost painfully. And his voice is soothing. Even when he calmed away the panic from nightmares in the first week. And he’s soft. Not in a bad way. But his skin and his hair are taken care of. He smells of lavender and laundry detergent. And while he and Matt sit on the soft grass in the morning sun, and he hums softly while they are studying.

_ “Wise men say, ‘Only fools rush in’. But I can’t help fallin’ in love with you.” _

And Matt begins to fall, both in love and asleep, as Foggy hums and the sound purrs and vibrates in his chest and the gentle heat of the sunshine he cannot see warms his face. He doesn’t mean to do either, but he isn’t going to complain.

-

The rain beats mercilessly against the weak window pane. Jack got hurt again tonight. He wasn’t even in the ring that weekend, since it was Matty’s birthday. They were there to support one of his friends from the gym. But one of the drunks in the crowd decided to say something about how “the kid losing his sight makes him practically useless” and how Jack should just abandon him. 

Maggie doesn’t scold him this time. That’s her son, even if no one knows it - least of all the boy himself. 

She would’ve done far worse, she decides.

Jack wouldn’t tell her who exactly it was, but she prays as she wraps his hand for the man to learn better. And if she added  _ Whatever means necessary  _ to her prayer, then that is between her and the lord.

His palms are bruised from the nails that dug into them. His knuckles red with blood that isn’t only his. His eyes red from crying when he heard Matty on his knees praying for his sight back so Jack didn’t have to be ashamed of him. His lip is split and his old stitches have reopened, and yet, she patiently and diligently cleans and bandages every single one of his wounds and whispers soft and comforting words.

And maybe, she thinks, God isn’t the only one that has her faith or her worship. Because from where she sits, at Jack’s feet wrapping his hands, it looks an awful lot like her own kind of prayer. And when he thumbs at her lips that she had begun to bite and starts singing softly,

_ “Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows; fair is the lily of the valley.” _

She thinks that maybe God wouldn’t mind sharing her devotion, and she doesn’t either.

-

Thunder shakes the sides of his old building as fingers brush through his hair. His ears ring from all the noise, amplified from the sensitivity due to the storm. He’s trying to filter through the noise, but everything is too loud, competing for his attention and making his head split behind his eyes. All too soon, sobs rack through his body and tears race down his cheeks to match the rain outside.

Foggy’s hands stop and he pulls Matt closer to his body. “Listen to me, Matty. Focus on my voice and my heart beat.” He cups his hands over his sweetheart’s sensitive ears and he starts to hum.

Matt finds his heart begin to match the other man’s in its beating. He takes the deepest breath he can. He leans forward to put his head against the comforting pulse. Foggy continues to hold him as tight as possible.

Soon, the attack takes effect and exhaustion begins to slow his thoughts. And, as he feels Foggy press a kiss against his temple and continue to hum him into sleep, he thinks about how he may have never truly seen the love of his life, but he knows without a doubt how beautiful Foggy is. And then he thanks every star in the sky, that through everything, he never lost the Murdock’s way to love.

_ “Let’s take it nice n’ easy. It’s gonna be so peasy. For us to fall in love.” _

Because he is blessed as is to have Foggy. And Foggy deserves nothing less than to be loved wholeheartedly.


End file.
